


wake up

by kxthleen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxthleen/pseuds/kxthleen
Summary: "I don't know what to do without you." After a devastating accident, Tsukishima Saeko remained in a coma, refusing to wake up.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Kudos: 5





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ This is the first time I'm posting in AO3 hehe....I hope you like this short story of mine! I might be posting more in the future:3

The sound of beeping coming from the heart monitor and slow, steady breathing filled the quiet, still hospital room Tsukishima Akiteru was in. The said man was hunched over on a chair, his gaze focused on the unconscious woman laying down on the spacious white bed. 

His hands were intertwined with hers, the wedding ring on his left hand catching the light of the sun coming from the window. Sunrays reflected against the golden metal and sent a beam of blinding light scattering. It illuminated the once dim room, nearly blinding Akiteru, but he didn't pay any attention to this. 

"Hey, Sae..." The blonde whispered out, gently caressing Tsukishima Saeko's cold, limp hands. Her hands felt like thin, fragile paper that will tear if one holds it too tightly. "H...How are y-you..?"

Ever since his wife got into a fatal accident and remained in a coma a few months back, Akiteru has never been the same.

He used to be cheerful, always smiling and laughing at the littlest things, whether it was one of Saeko's bad jokes or a sarcastic remark his brother, Kei, said about her said jokes. He was the light of every party, and when he enters a room and asks everyone how they're doing, all the awkwardness and/or tension seem to dissipate.

But now, he could barely force himself to smile.

He was rarely seen outside of Saeko's hospital room, strongly refusing to leave her side. He often skipped meals as well, making everyone around him worry. Doctors, nurses, friends, and family alike tried getting him to eat or at least stand up and walk, so he could have some exercise and get his blood flowing.

But unfortunately, he chose not to listen, spending most of his days positioned beside her bed without eating or drinking. That was, until his brother came and nearly beat the hell out of him when he found out. If it wasn't for his brother-in-law, Ryuunosuke, and his wife, Kiyoko, who were also there at the time, he was sure that Kei would've beaten him into a pulp.

Akiteru waited and waited eagerly everyday for a response, a sign, that she was alright. He waited for her to open her eyes and give him the cheeky smile that he so desperately missed. He waited for her to laugh and say, "Did ya miss me? Of course you did." to him. He waited, for a very long time, for her to wake up and come back to him, back into his open, waiting arms.

But unfortunately, like the other times he visited, Saeko remained unconscious, with no sign of waking up in the near future. Akiteru sighed, all the hope that was once evident in his eyes disappearing, replaced with hurt and defeat.

"L-Listen, Sae...I don't know if you can hear me but...." Akiteru heaved a huge sigh, his shoulders rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. "...I just want you to know that I love you. Did you hear that? I. Love. You. More than anything in the world."

Tears formed in his eyes, making his eyesight blurry. They cascaded down his cheek, making his skin damp with moisture, but he didn't bother wiping them away. "I-I don't know what to do without you. I feel so helpless...

So please.....

....Wake up."


End file.
